


Feferi: Be the Hero

by caimanriseup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimanriseup/pseuds/caimanriseup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feferi loved the old stories and hoped one day to live up to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feferi: Be the Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little character exploration of our favorite heiress-to-be. This is actually my first fanfiction (I've written a lot of original stuff). It's probably a piece of crap, but hopefully you will enjoy it anyway.
> 
> FefEri, /<3 FefSol

Your name is Feferi Peixes and you love stories.

 

It’s something not many trolls know about you, you’d even say most of your friends don’t know that, but it is true. Ever since you emerged from your wriggler trials, you devoured tales, lulled as you fell asleep by whisperings from your lusus. In your dreams, her words wove strange, far off worlds full of strange beasts and daring deeds performed by dashing heroes.

 

Once you got a little older, you spent all your time searching for and through books, movies, whatever you could get your hands on. That’s how you met Eridan. You had been plundering a sunken ship rumored to be holding records from the Sufferer’s time. All artifacts from the Sufferer were supposed to have been destroyed; only leaving short entries in Alternian history books about the culling of the hemo-heretic. But being part of the troll nobility had its perks, such as access to off limits resources which made it clear what the truth was.

 

While examining a chest rotting away just above the waterline, you made out the form of another troll through a hole in the deck. You couldn’t make out much from the odd angle you were at, a dark purple cape sweeping across the panels, the muzzle of the newest addition to Alternian riflery. You ducked down into the water, your long hair floating like seaweed tendrils around you in the water. Your mind was ablaze with what this intrepid, handsome explorer was doing on this vessel. The wood gave way and the troll came crashing down. You dove away as the troll cursed, rifle lost to the depths, thick glasses eschew on his face. 

 

You giggled while Eridan cursed at you, his strange accent only made you laugh harder. Once he got a good look you, he had settled down. You later found out he had no idea there was anyone with tyranian blood outside of the empress. 

 

From that point on, you two became inseparable. You spent all your time with Eridan, exploring the seas or swapping stories at each other’s hives. That may have been the best thing, your mutual love for all the old tale. You listened as Eridan went on about all the great war heroes, particularly his beloved Dualscar. He listened, just as enamored, as you told him about the great rebellion and how the Sufferer and his followers fought for all trolls.

 

If anyone were to ask you who her hero was, you would have to admit it was the Sufferer. How could someone have been so brave, so kind? You’d give anything to meet him, to learn his ways. You know that most trolls should aspire to take after their own ancestor, but that’s the last thing you want to do. The Empress frightens you.

 

Sometimes, your sleep is troubled by a shadowy figure, grinning at you with razor sharp teeth and purple-pink eyes flashing. You barely have time to scream as the spikes of a 2x3 pronged trident come hurtling at you. But those aren’t the worse dreams. No, that’s when you are the one attacking, ripping through troll flesh. Those are the ones that send you flying out of sleep, vision blurred with tears.

 

That’s what you fear the most, that you’re not the hero of this story.

 

You’re the villain.

 

At one time, your first instinct was to open up your husktop and talk to Eridan. No matter what time he always seemed to be at hand to answer your messages and talk you down. You really had the best moirail back then. You never would have guessed it would have fallen apart back then. 

It wasn’t an obvious thing. No, your moirallgeiance slipped away like the dying years of an old tree, a branch there, an ignored meet up there. Your almost daily exchange of stories wasn’t enough for Eridan, especially when he discovered the FLARPing group. Who could blame him, really? It was one thing to hear tales, another to live them out. At first, you were happy for him. It would do him good to meet others. You wished you could join him, but your commitments to your lusus meant you could never stray far.

 

You know that you should have handled things better. You were jealous of his new friends, hurt he didn’t have the same amount of time for you anymore. When he started becoming more obsessed with relationships, you pushed off his concerns. As petty as it was, it gave you a little bit of satisfaction to inflict a little bit of the pain back on him he caused you. How foolish you were. Why hadn’t you seen he couldn’t take the little barbs of pain? You were so young, so stupid.

 

Things weren’t all bad. You met a wonderful guy who finally seemed to get you. Sollux had his own fair share of dark visions, who understood the burden of communicating with the unseen. You comforted him when the flashes of the future got to much, or of that past for that matter. He was always there for you. Sometimes it was hard to figure out how you really felt about him, how red or pale you were. You didn’t worry about that too much, since it was just nice to have someone around.

 

Then the game started.

 

Despite Sollux’s prophecies of doom, you were so excited. Here was your chance to break out and start your adventure. After all, if the world was coming to an end, you might as well enjoy what you can and embrace this new journey. In your glee, you decided to take the opportunity to completely cut ties, breaking it off with Eridan before entering your session. Sometimes you have to cut ties if you’re the hero. Besides, if you were meant to be back together, it will happen.

 

Things were great for a short time in the game. You all managed to rally around each other and win your game. You were practically bouncing with glee as Karkat reached for the door. A chance to see a new universe, a fresh start. Perhaps this was exactly what was needed for you to start your benevolent rule.

 

Just when victory was in reach, the rustle of black wings and the schwing of metal destroyed everyone’s chance. The next thing you know you were being hurled through space and landed on a cold, desolate rock with only your eleven other companions. 

 

At first you told yourself this was just another setback. After all, what story just had the hero get things the easy way. You still had your friends and the matriorb. You’d overcome this, you had to. When you all met the humans, it gave you hope. Your session hadn’t been for nothing and had at least given you some more allies against Jack Noir. As slim as chances were, you had hope.

 

But hope wasn’t for you to control.

 

When Eridan came to you about switching sides, you could hardly believe what you were hearing. You never would have guessed that he would turn. Sure he had nagging and pestering for so long, but you never expected something so heinous from your former moirail, to turn his back on everything. Regret had stun at your heart. You should have paid more attention, should have done something to stop this. 

Now the only left to do is take down your former friend, the one you had spent hours talking to. You weren’t sure if you were more relieved or guilty that Sollux led the charge.

 

But not even Sollux could beat Eridan’s new powers. You remember when he used to go on about magic and wizards. You could have laughed if your ears weren’t ringing from rage. This wasn’t how your story was supposed to go, with Sollux’s yellow blood splattered on the wall. You were supposed to always have your friends, no matter what. That’s how it was supposed to go.

 

But as the white beam ripped through you, there was only one thing you could think of in your last moments.

 

You were not the hero.


End file.
